


Секрет

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Body Worship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Intersex, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021, Whump, body control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: В огромном поместье Златко Андронникова спрятан секрет.
Relationships: Zlatko Andronikov/Connor
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Текст относится к вселенной из AU «Диггер и его голем», но не является прямым продолжением описанных там событий. Написано по командной заявке: Златко/Коннор (или Златко/Коннор-60). Поклонение телу, футфетиш, техновхумп. По [арту](https://twitter.com/SunsetagainD/status/1278116782432309248).

В огромном поместье Златко Андронникова спрятан секрет.

Каждый день на секрет смотрят сотни глаз – ведь где же ещё прятать секрет, если не на виду? Целый день, пока солнце заглядывает в высокие стрельчатые окна, перекатываясь по небу с востока на запад, секрет заперт в огромном стеклянном кубе. Рано утром, сумеречным днём или вечером, когда света не хватает, включается подсветка – вверху куба рассеянным золотым светом горит нимб, тщательно освещая секрет, вокруг на постаменте зажигаются свечи.

Видно должно быть всё. Панели полупустого корпуса. Застывшую маску вместо лица. Бессильно обвисшие руки. Длинные ноги – одна расслабленно вытянута, другая упирается в сидение трона, будто наполовину собранный голем просто скучает в ожидании ремонта.

Любопытные взгляды каждый день пронзают прозрачные стены стеклянной тюрьмы.

Коннор уже привык.

Сперва удивлялся: две тысячи лет назад люди боялись андроидов без скина, брезгливо отворачивались, а сейчас смотрят жадно, с немым восхищением, с завистью – не у каждого найдётся столько денег, чтобы собрать голема на потеху гостям.

Потом раздражался. Его злило собственное бессилие, он нервничал, выпотрошенный и выставленный на всеобщее обозрение всеми тириумными трубками наружу, уязвимый как никогда – одного движения руки достаточно, чтобы разрушить хлипкую систему, кое-как поддерживающую в нём сознание и жизнь.

Временами ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы кто-то сделал это движение.

Не утром. Утром Коннор смотрит неподвижным, замершим взглядом, как по полу медленно ползут длинные солнечные лучи, и отчаянно хочет жить.

Не в обед. В обед просторную залу заполняют люди – живые, свободные, они разговаривают, смеются, разглядывают его, будто диковинное чудо, хрупкий цветок под стеклянным колпаком.

Не вечером. Вечером просторная зала пустеет, закатные лучи слабеют и рассеиваются, полумрак клубится в углах, и постепенно в мыслях становится так же пусто и холодно, потому что за вечером приходит невыносимая ночь.

Загораются свечи возле стеклянной тюрьмы, и из своего кабинета в зал спускается он.

Златко Андронников.

Коннор пришёл к нему сам. У него не было выбора, нужен был срочный ремонт, а Златко – самый известный скупщик запчастей големов. У него есть всё, даже, по слухам, настоящий живой голем спрятан где-то в крепких стенах замка. Если бы Коннор мог дышать – он бы вздохнул. Неизвестно, был ли у Златко голем раньше, но сейчас он совершенно точно есть.

В завитушках постамента спрятан ключ к стеклянной клетке и, повинуясь нажатию человеческих пальцев, прозрачные стены тюрьмы плавно расходится в стороны и вниз, стекло втягивается в основание трона.

Опустившийся перед Коннором на колени Златко протягивает руку и благоговейно касается вытянутой ступни.

Его сгорбленная, смиренная поза ничуть не обманывает. Трепетная почтительность прикосновения – тоже. Если бы Коннор мог шевелиться – он бы вздрогнул, отдёрнул ногу. Оттолкнул тёплые пальцы. Наступил на них металлическим каркасом ступни, надавил, размалывая кости в мелкое колкое крошево.

Он не может даже моргнуть.

Златко ведёт ладонью вверх по ноге. Часть панелей на месте со всеми датчиками и Коннор жалеет, что он не разломан до каркаса весь. В металлическом остове нет чувствительных сенсоров, ни одного.

Пальцы оглаживают колено, чуть сжимаются на чашечке, прикрывающей шарнир, и Златко с сожалением убирает руку. Он редко приходит просто так, потрогать. У него всегда есть подарки.

Сегодня он принёс краску. Жемчужно-белую, чуть светящуюся в рассеянном свете ламп. Пушистая кисточка накладывает краску ровными мазками, хотя Златко стискивает его стопу в пальцах до боли и тяжело дышит.

Коннор хочет отвернуться. Закрыть глаза. Никогда не видеть, как его ступни касаются толстые, узловатые пальцы Златко. С каким благоговением он держит в руках своё бесценное сокровище, драгоценную святыню, с какой фанатичной любовью трогает пластины, как временами прижимается к аккуратным пальцам губами, не сдержав порыва.

Жаль, что поклонением и благоговением Златко не ограничивается. Когда это случается – мягкие горячие губы вжимаются в чувствительные сенсоры, целуют выступающую часть шарнира, влажный язык широким мазком лижет прихотливый изгиб стопы, ненасытный рот жадно засасывает аккуратные пластиковые пальцы. Хорошо, что сегодня обходится без этого.

Кисточка обмазывает краской колено. Несколько минут в Конноре живёт отчаянная надежда, что краской всё ограничится, но она умирает ещё до того, как окончательно приживается. Краска почти сразу высыхает, кисточка подрагивает в пальцах, дыхание Златко становится тяжелее. Если бы у Коннора были все сканеры на месте, он бы регистрировал и другие признаки возбуждения, но милосердие присуще судьбе, и он только видит – краснеющее лицо, дрожащие руки, внушительную выпуклость в паху – и слышит учащённое шумное дыхание.

Кисточка касается внутренней стороны бедра, делает два неуверенных, подрагивающих мазка и летит на пол. Терпение Златко вовсе не бесконечное, к гладким панелям он прижимается сперва ладонью, обхватывая и сжимая, а потом – губами.

Внутренне Коннор вздрагивает. Жадная похоть Златко пятнает его снизу вверх по точёной линии бедра – и ещё много где.

Мягкие, влажные от слюны губы прижимаются к гладкой панели между ног. Сейчас там ничего нет, даже сенсоров не очень много, это родная панель Коннора – Златко никогда не покажет чужим глазам то, что принадлежит только ему одному.

Панель отделяется с лёгким щелчком, пальцы Златко только кажутся грубыми и неуклюжими. О том, насколько это впечатление обманчиво, Коннор знает, наверное, больше всех.

Из коробки – той самой, откуда Златко доставал краску и кисточку – он достаёт совершенно другую панель, уже покрашенную той же белой краской, жемчужно мерцающую. Небольшую, очень изящную, аккуратную. Красивую.

Отвращение захлёстывает Коннора с головой. Он даже думать не хочет, откуда у Златко панель от ST200 и что он будет с ней делать. С ней – и с ним, за панелью тянется длинный путанный шлейф проводов, коннекторов и разъёмов. Последней из коробки извлекается большая бутыль силиконовой смазки.

Следующие несколько минут слышно только щелчки, с которыми новую панель прилаживают вместо снятой, и шумное человеческое дыхание. Движения Златко растеряли священный трепет, руки деловито перебирают тириумные трубки, аккуратно, но без лишнего почтения, он – мастер, и сейчас просто выполняет свою работу.

Создаёт шедевр. Собирает из разрозненных частей одно целое. Лепит недосягаемую мечту, придаёт ей нужную форму.

Панель активируется, и отказывает зрение. Коннор остаётся в темноте. Он не пугается – давление в системе такое низкое, что при подключении любого апгрейда отключаются камеры, экономя энергию. Но темноте он сейчас совсем не рад. Да, он наконец-то не видит лицо Златко и его руку между собственных раздвинутых бёдер, но без зрения сигналы от сенсоров кажутся более яркими, пронзительными. Он всем сознанием, всей душой чувствует, как толстый, узловатый палец, скользкий от смазки и тириума, скользит по гладким безволосым складкам, раздвигая половые губы.

У ST200 не должно быть столько сенсоров, ни снаружи, ни… Пальцы надавливают сильнее, и мысли обрываются, превращая Коннора в хаотичный комок эмоций, главные из которых – ненависть и отвращение.

Ни внутри.

Коннор уверен, что его бы трясло, владей он телом хотя бы на полпроцента. То, как толстый палец протискивается внутрь – не больно, но омерзительно. А ещё он помнит, что это только начало. Прочувствовать каждым сенсором все остальное ему доводилось столько раз, что он совершенно точно знает, что будет дальше, может выстроить идеальную преконструкцию, рассчитать каждое касание с механической, беспощадной точностью.

Он не хочет этого делать, но преконструкция запускается автоматически. В такие моменты он считает, что быть девиантом – вовсе не здорово, часть процессов подчиняется эмоциям, а их контролировать удаётся далеко не всегда.

Отвращение достигает апогея, и преконструкция сворачивается – система самосохранения отключает всё лишнее, чтобы сбросить напряжение в процессоре. Жаль, сам Коннор отключиться не может.

Внутрь вталкиваются уже два пальца, на смазке Златко никогда не экономит и подготовке к сексу уделяет времени больше, чем самому сексу. Отчасти потому, что безумно нравится сам процесс, отчасти – потому что система RK800 не предназначена для контактов подобного рода. У Коннора нет нужных алгоритмов для управления модифицированными апгрейдами, которые щедро на нём тестируют, критически низкий уровень тириума не позволяет использовать установленные запчасти на полную мощность. Приходится быть осторожным и предупредительным, страсть – разрушающее чувство. Златко очень хорошо это знает, он уже опытный.

Не нужно торопиться, создавая мечту.

Коннор знает об этой мечте, расслабленный и удовлетворённый Златко любит поговорить, поэтому он в курсе, во что его превратит чужая прихоть – и похоть. И бессилен что-либо изменить. Белая мерцающая краска закроет чёрный пластик, на лице навсегда застынет выражение блаженной обречённости, в колбе уже есть трон, похожий на разбитое яйцо, есть вуаль, ангельский нимб и белые, хрупкие цветы. И маленькая элегантная панель от ST200. Жаль, что тириума недостаточно для того, чтобы расправить крылья, но Златко что-то придумает. Достанет. Вырвет крылья у какого-нибудь голема, который неразумно сунется в его логово, нуждаясь в ремонте.

Воплощённая невинность, ангельская чистота, созданные для того, чтобы белоснежную святость, мерцающую тириумом, раз за разом бесчестили, втаптывали в грязь, марали похотью. Златко не жалеет никого и ничего для достижения своей цели. Он уже близок как никогда. Если панель от ST200 подойдёт – останутся только крылья. Если нет – он достанет панель от YK500.

Коннор не знает, чего боится больше. Что новая деталь подойдёт для безумного замысла больного фанатика и с сегодняшнего дня его тело снова изменится, или что не подойдёт, и тогда в будущем пострадает невинная YK.

Панель подходит, почти безболезненно встраивается в систему.

– Идеально, – шепчет Златко, двигая пальцами в тёплой – биопластик быстро нагревается – скользкой тесноте. – Моё безупречное творение…

У него пересыхает горло – Коннор слышит сухой, горячечный шёпот. Зрение к нему не вернулось и кажется, будто хрипловатый голос Златко раздаётся со всех сторон. Обхватывает. Обволакивает. Коннор уверен, что даже если ему удастся вырваться – ни одного шанса, подтверждённого преконструкцией – этот голос останется с ним, в неровном стуке разбитого насоса, в шелесте тириума по трубкам, где-то глубоко в самих строчках программного кода.

Шуршит ткань. Вжикает молния на брюках. Пальцы внутри в последний раз расходятся ножницами – почти больно. Златко всегда так делает перед тем, как грязно поиметь свою вожделённую мечту. Он делает это не столько из-за похоти, сколько из-за фанатичного желания пометить, присвоить, утвердить власть, сделать недосягаемого, недоступного Коннора своим. Сам Коннор спрятан от него надёжно, в строчках программного кода, туда никак не добраться. В человеческой больной власти только безвольное тело.

К маленькому входу прижимается плотная, крупная головка. Златко делал это с ним столько раз, придумывал столько способов, и всё равно каждый раз – как первый. Коннор никогда не привыкнет.

Несмотря на смазку и подготовку член входит с трудом. Слишком плотно. Слишком туго. Слишком много сигналов от сенсоров, интенсивных, ярких, острых. Биокомпоненты ST200 серьёзно модифицированы, внутренняя полость уменьшена почти на треть. Больно. Эластичные стенки выдерживают, не рвутся, но Коннору кажется, что в нём всё равно что-то ломается. Окончательно, бесповоротно, без возможности восстановления. Такого не было, когда Златко ставил апгрейды для мужчин и заставлял послушное его командам тело кончать на своём члене.

Не было, когда он ставил апгрейд от WR400 и размашисто вталкивался внутрь, в горячее, влажное лоно, от толчков Коннора протаскивало по сиденью трона, от сильных ритмичных ударов содрогалось всё тело и казалось таким живым, что Златко быстро кончил и потом плакал, трогал свою не мёртвую и не живую куклу, тряс в ярости… И долго не мог расстаться с этим апгрейдом, каждую ночь приходил, пока не привык, и болезненная иллюзия жизни не стёрлась привычкой и разочарованием, хотя гибкое программирование хорошо приняло новое устройство.

«Слишком пошло. Развратно. Нужно другое решение, изящное, миниатюрное и утончённое, ты слишком красив для обычной вагины».

Так сказал Златко, когда забава приелась, и теперь Коннор на себе чувствует, насколько новый апгрейд изящный и миниатюрный; клянётся себе, что как только сможет – сотрёт этот сектор памяти, уничтожит часть своего мозга, вымарает из воспоминаний эту тянущую, распирающую, тугую, бесконечную боль внизу живота.

Когда член Златко входит до конца, Коннору кажется, будто его проткнули насквозь, и плотная крупная головка упирается в разбитый тириумный насос. Златко дышит хрипло, с трудом – слишком узко, ему тоже больно, но без боли не обойтись. Вся его мечта такая – больная, с трудом вынашиваемая и с болью рождающаяся.

Он лезет руками в корпус – живот Коннора открыт, и мешанину трубок Златко отодвигает в сторону. Под ними – неестественно растянутый апгрейд от ST200, тонкие стенки едва не лопаются. Это обманчивое ощущение, силикон выдержит гораздо больше, но он чувствует ладонью собственный пульс и окончательно теряет связь с реальностью.

Его мечта, его идеальный ангел совершенно живой, он чувствует его тепло, чувствует его пульс, он дрожит – потому что самого Златко трясёт от переполняющих эмоций, а Коннор спаян с ним так плотно, что дрожь передаётся его безвольному, расслабленному телу.

– Такой тесный, – стонет Златко, двигаясь короткими, мелкими толчками. И хотелось бы сильнее, но тугие стенки стискивают чересчур плотно. – Такой хороший...

Боль оттягивает разрядку, за целую вечность этого рваного, болезненного секса Златко ощупывает его и снаружи, и внутри, беспорядочно целует пластиковые замершие губы и скулы, на которых осталась кожа, пушистые длинные ресницы Коннора щекочут щеку, и, если правильно нажать под челюстью, – красивый рот томно приоткроется, готовый принять что угодно. Губы. Язык. Пальцы. Член.

– Божественный, – хрипит Златко, зажимая ладонью чувственный рот так, будто Коннор может ему возразить. – Мой!

Коннор не может ничего.

Коннор бы кричал, но в его голове этот крик услышит только он сам.

Коннор бы убил своего насильника, зубами вырвал бы ему глотку – и обязательно попытался, если бы мог хоть на миллиметр свести челюсти.

Коннор бы сошёл с ума, но какая-то его часть даже сейчас остаётся рациональной, напоминает, что это скоро закончится, а за ночью всегда приходит рассвет. Есть крошечный шанс, что в будущем, когда Златко всё же достигнет своей цели и научит мёртвое механическое тело двигаться, то появится возможность перехватить управление и освободиться.

Система приноравливается к новому апгрейду, правильно распределяет тириум, и возвращается зрение. Острота ощущений притупляется, но от вида маленького лона ST200, чудовищно растянутого на члене Златко, становится ещё хуже.

При каждом толчке вздрагивают его широко разведённые колени. Дрожат тириумные трубки в раскрытом животе. От непривычной сенсорной нагрузки болезненно пульсирует тириумный насос, в безуспешной попытке охладить разогревшийся корпус. Златко долго кончает, сенсоры так отчётливо передают ощущение вязкой липкой влаги, заполняющей биокомпонент №6783V, что на какое-то страшное мгновение Коннору кажется, будто он действительно живёт только здесь и сейчас.

Не сознание, запертое в собственном поломанном и изменённом теле, а недосягаемая мечта, вырванная чужой безжалостной волей из мира больных яростных грёз и вложенная в пластиковую оболочку.

Потерявший каменную твёрдость член с лёгким хлюпающим звуком покидает тело.

– Ох, – Златко зачарованно трогает пальцами маленький, медленно смыкающийся вход, истекающий белёсыми каплями. – Кажется, я обесчестил тебя любовью. Придётся снять, почистить…

В голосе ни капли сожаления, только довольное, сытое удовлетворение. Это тоже не впервые происходит, если подсчитать каждый раз, когда он не успевал отодвинуться – Коннор окажется вымазан с ног до головы, снаружи и внутри. В самом начале плена Златко трахал его даже в отверстие для тириумного насоса.

Пальцы входят внутрь, двигаются, скользят по вытекающей сперме. Внутри Коннора всё так же тесно, силикон и податливый биопластик не теряют со временем форму и чувствительность, навсегда оставаясь упругими, идеальными, и эти мысли так будоражат, что будь Златко помоложе – овладел бы им сейчас ещё раз.

– Когда-нибудь найду тебе сменную, чтобы ты всегда был чист и невинен. Научу твоё тело двигаться. Дышать. Отдаваться.

Он смотрит Коннору прямо в глаза, двигает рукой, трахая пальцами, хлюпает смазка и сперма. Он знает, что Коннор его тоже видит. Не может закрыть глаза или отвернуться. Не может проклясть, упрекнуть в обмане, попросить свободы или пощады, ненавидит его. Вынужден покорно терпеть похоть и так же покорно принимать искреннее фанатичное поклонение.

Возможно, Коннор считает способы, которыми мог бы убить человека прямо сейчас – если бы мог шевельнуться. Возможно, надеется, что в будущем, когда Златко достигнет своей цели, у него появится призрачный шанс на свободу. Пусть надеется.

Златко улыбается и тянется второй рукой – целомудренно погладить голема по щеке, а позже, вдоволь наигравшись, тянется за оброненной кисточкой.

Впереди ещё много работы. Он создаёт свою совершенную, идеальную куклу, создаёт собственного ангела, раз те, что на небе, не торопятся спускаться на Землю. Он почти собрал тело, он научит этот безжизненный каркас двигаться, он станет богом, вдохнувшим жизнь в мёртвый корпус голема. Ему будут рукоплескать и завидовать, и только он сам будет знать, что внутри механического тела его руками заперта самая настоящая живая душа.

Он – и Коннор, его самое страшное знание, маленький сладкий секрет.

Но это будет когда-нибудь потом, путь в тысячу шагов начинается с первого.

А Златко сделал их уже много.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас заинтересовала описанная здесь вселенная, больше узнать о ней можно здесь: ["Диггер и его голем"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430282/chapters/72296184).


End file.
